User talk:Silona
Welcome! Hi Silona -- we are excited to have Whitehouse Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Whitehouse Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela Advice Hi Silona! Glad to be of help. There isn't any one right way to do a wiki...but there's also no need to get a tutorial exactly "right" the first time through. Take your best effort, and trust that the community will help you improve as you go along. My only suggestion: Keep it simple. Put a large headline or graphic on the main page that says "How You Can Help" (or similar), with only a few steps or suggestions -- there's always more they can learn later, but making editing look simple is the key to getting them to click that "edit" button the first time. Once you start inviting people, watch , and be sure to say hello to anyone who makes a new edit. Knowing that someone is noticing and appreciating what they do helps people to get involved, and want to come back for more. It also teaches people to use talk pages, which is a great help in building a community (instead of just an anonymous project which mysteriously grows while they're away). If you choose, you can also use the forum (linked under Community on the sidebar menu) to encourage questions and debate, both about the topic and about the best way to use the wiki. To welcome new users, you can use your own words or customize Template:Welcome to show your appreciation and link to your tutorials or whatever else you like. Do you need help with a ? Are there any other questions I can answer? — Catherine (talk)